A Serpent Stung Me
A Serpent Stung Me is the Elevenfth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 11 August 2009. Synopsis The Wests are stung; catastrophe abounds and no one is safe from a woman on the warpath. Plot We start by reeling back time and revisiting Sheree’s busy day – and we also find out what else was going on. First we find: Sheree was at BBE to transfer funds. But now as Van frets about Sheree and house insurance, Cheryl picks up on Judd’s doubts that this was an accident and is appalled to think that Sheree tried to kill Van. Judd tries to calm her, but as soon as he’s out the door, she’s off to confront the witch. As the witch is meeting Dane Harris to inform him that Van is the reason he went away. Hayden and Jethro, meanwhile, are celebrating a big new distribution deal for Excellence, as Sheree is using keys to get into their unit. Grandpa is warming up for the job, as Sheree’s secret meeting turns out to be with Gerard. Sheree’s visit to the burnt out house was to collect some clothes – but this time we find she was nearly caught by Cheryl, but escaped. Judd is annoyed that Cheryl would confront a would-be murderer, but Cheryl doesn’t reveal her suspicions to Van. But now we find that Sheree visited Pascalle to fully inform her of Nicky’s intention to fleece Pascalle of her money. Pascalle is appalled, but Sheree is determined to destroy any illusion Pascalle might have that Nicky loves her. So Pascalle is calling as Nicky prepares for the job. Which starts well, but is then ruined as the cops arrive. Nicky and his offsiders manage to escape, but Grandpa is confronted by Armed offenders. Now we find Loretta’s phone call was from Jethro, who’d been informed of a break in at Excellence. Where the perpetrator left a note, threatening product tampering. Nicky arrives once more, to be confronted by Pascalle, wanting to know if what Sheree said was true. Nicky is thrown, but manages to convince Pascalle that Sheree is unhinged, and that he loves Pascalle. Now we pick up Munter’s attack and find that Grandpa is not dead, but arrested. Van is appalled to find Grandpa was in on the job, but Judd and Cheryl are more disturbed to find that Van has been a nark. At Excellence, Hayden, Jethro and Loretta are confused by claims of tampering, but Loretta insists on double checking. As Sheree drives out of town. At the cop shop, Gerard offers Grandpa a deal in exchange for information on Nicky, but Grandpa’s response is to spit on him. Judd delivers the message that Gerard should stay away from his family. As – Van gets a visit from an angry Dane Harris. He’s rescued by Falani, then finds he’s also angry and blaming Van for narking. Cheryl has found that Nicky was behind the job and goes to rescue Pascalle, but Pascalle wants to fight her own battles and confronts Nicky. But when Pascalle returns home to cry on her mother’s shoulder, Cheryl demands a family summit. As – Kasey demands answers from Munter about a suspicious balaclava and news about a botched job. Munter’s defensive, then breaks down to confess the truth about his sperm problems. Kasey forgives him. Judd now joins the dots which all lead back to Sheree, as Nicky delivers a similar verdict to Van on who dobbed on the job. As Loretta has a worse thought: that Pascalle should check her bank account. Pascalle checks and finds that all her money is gone. Loretta decides that Excellence need to recall their product, despite the losses. Jethro is opposed, but she persuades Hayden. Cheryl comforts Pascalle, as Judd seeks Van, and realises there are many angry people looking for his blood. Judd brings Van home, but he and Jethro decide it would be safer if Van went away for his own good. As the fraud squad arrive at BBE, Pascalle reassures her workers, but then calls it quits with Nicky. After what Sheree has done, it’s over. But she’s still heartbroken. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five